Finally 18
by mial706
Summary: Greg Lestrade was a normal 17 year old boy with a secret. He loved football, his motorbike and his best friends brother. He didn't know what to do. Sherlock had been his friend for years and he had only recently met Mycroft, but something happened when they did finally meet. Something...Something good...amazing! (Mystrade. Rated M for later content. My first attempt at fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Greg Lestrade was a normal 17 year old boy with a secret. He loved football, his motorbike and his best friends brother. He didn't know what to do. Sherlock had been his friend for years and he had only recently met Mycroft, but something happened when they did finally meet. After all the stories Sherlock had told Greg about him, the games they played, the experiments the "Italian job" incident where the two Holmes boys blew up their shed. Greg had always amused he would despise Mycroft for being a pompous dick.

But no. When they met he felt…something…something good.

Whatever it was it hadn't left him, and now, on his 18th birthday he was going to see him again, him and Sherlock. Greg's small flat was soon to be filled with his friends, drinking, laughing, having a good time. The party was planned to start in an hour and Greg had already finished getting everything ready. "What to do now?" he said to himself as he flopped down onto the sofa. He curled his legs up under him, his black skinni jeans tight around his bum and knees, his black, un-ironed shirt tucked in only at the back. His black outfit was broken up by a red studded belt that hung loose on his hips, his red tie that he began to fiddle with as he flicked on his TV. He had dressed up especially for Mycroft, to try and impress him, but Greg being Greg he would never admit that. He began to plait the silky fabric through his fingers as he mindlessly stared at the moving pictures on the screen.

"They will contoooool us! They will stop deeeeegraaaading us!" Greg's phone blasted. He jumped at the sudden noise, knocking the remote control to the floor. He pulled his phone from his back pocket to read the text.

**My brother is being a dick and wants me to ask is it OK to come round now? SH**

A small smile flickered onto Greg's lips as he replied,

_Sure. Just walk in, doors unlocked. Lestrade_

_Oh, tell your brother not to hit my bike with his bloody car again. Lestrade_

The first time Greg had seen Mycroft he had picked Sherlock up after a study session and accidently hit the handle bars of Greg's electric blue Yamaha R6, making it fall off the stand, leaving a dent in the body.

**Myc's swearing at you! He says he told you it was an accident. Its fully when he's flustered like this. SH**

_I know it was an accident. Tell him I'm only winding him up. Lestrade_

**We are just pulling up, tell him yourself. SH**

Greg smiled as he saw the red Jag pull up outside his window. He jumped up, almost tripping over the table but he jumps over it, skidding to the door with his socks on the laminate flooring. He pulls the door open, "Not hit my bike again, have you?" Greg chuckled as he saw the two Holmes boys rise from their seats and climb from the car.

"Happy Birthday Lestrade." Sherlock said as he tossed a box to him, Greg caught it expertly. Years of goalkeeper training helps with things like that. "Cheers Sherlock!" Greg smiled at Sherlock but it wavered as Mycroft walked round the front of the car. "Gregory, I do believe congratulations are in order." Mycroft's eyes sparkled as Greg looked into them. "Th-Thanks..." Greg stuttered as Mycroft flashed him a beaming smile and handed him a bottle of Whiskey. "er...Lockie said you would like this..." Greg grinned as he gently took the bottle from the older boy. "Like's an understatement...It's my favourite..." Both the boys blushed when Greg's finger brushed softly over Mycroft's hand.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and barged through the middle of the two boys. "Oh god, I need a drink!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mere minuets after Sherlock had walked into Greg's kitchen and nicked a beer from the fridge, one of Greg's oldest friends swans into the flat, with a large, defiantly guilty grin plastered to his lips. "Dimmy...what have you done?" Greg sighed recognising the curvature of Michael Dimmock's lips instantly. "What? Me? I've done nothin' Greggy...Nothin' at all..." He giggled. "Well, that's convincing(!)" Sherlock hissed at him in a sarcastic tone.

Dimmock did nothing but giggle as a knock from the door echoed slightly. Greg and Mycroft stood in the living room talking.  
"Been riding for long?" Mycroft asked as he nodded out the window to Greg's bike.  
"Two years...How long you been driving?"  
"Since I was 17 and a half...so three and a three quarter years..."  
"And yet im still a better driver..." Greg joked before getting nudged by Mycroft.  
"Oi! Cheeky fucker" He giggled and blushed. "I...I am sorry about your bike...Im happy to pay for it..."  
"No...dont be stupid...Its ok." Greg smiles at the older boy. Sherlock sighed hearing the door and the flirting.

"I'll get it then(!)" Sherlock groaned as he opened the front door.

He froze as he saw the girl standing at the door. Her long mousy, normally straight hair flowed in pretty curls over her shoulders The ends of her hair looked as if they were glittering from the silver dress she was wearing. The hem of the skirt fell just below her knee, the perfect length for her. Her tights were simple black and her silver shoes matched her clutch beg that she held delicately in her hand. He lipstick was perfect, as was the rest of her make up. It all made her look perfect, slightly more so than normal.  
Sherlock's jaw almost dropped at the sight of her. Molly Hooper looked amazing!

"M-m-molly?!"

"Hey Sherlock..." Molly smiled as a light blush worked its way over both of their cheeks.

"you...er...why are you here?" Sherlock didn't mean for it to come out like it did. He made it sound as if she wasn't invited.

"Greg invited me!" Molly huffed and walked in, pushing past Sherlock and Mycroft as he entered the hall.

"Good one Sherlock(!)" Mycroft chucked sarcastically as Molly hugged Greg then Dimmock.

"Oh bite me Myc!" Sherlock snapped before shutting the door and sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

There wasn't much point in Sherlock closing the door, after Molly there was a knock every couple of minuets of guests wanting to be let in, and Sherlock being Sherlock, and a sulking Sherlock at worst, he just sat on the step watching.

With in the hour the party had started, with in an hour 15 it was in full swing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I am so sos sorry it has taken me this long to update but Ive had exams and love issues and family problems. But here we go Chapter 3! WOOHOO! No promises its any good but I would love to know what you think. Sorry each chapter is so short, I never know what to write...

Enjoy. Mia x

* * *

Sherlock finished his fourth beer sighing as he walked to the kitchen, feeling a deep pain in his stomach when he saw Greg's friend Tony Anderson chatting to Molly. She was smiling and giggling, twirling her fingers around her hair in a flirtatious manor. Sherlock took a deep breath and walked to her. "Molly...?"

"Piss off Sherlock." Anderson snapped, making Sherlock back off. He walked to the living room seeing Mycroft and Greg both perched on the window looking out. He sighed and walked into the garden, not wanting them to disturb them.

"So hows your apprenticeship going?" Greg asked, shuffling a little closer, his knee pressed against Mycroft's.  
"It...er...Its good. I enjoy the job." Mycroft said, slightly flustered by the sudden contact. "Long hours and hard work but I love it."  
"So you like it long and hard?" Greg asked, almost punching himself for saying it out loud. Mycroft blushed and stuttered sounds rather that words.  
"Ill get us a drink." Greg said hurriedly rushing to leave but his body wouldn't move, something was holding him back.  
Mycroft had snatched his wrist and pulled him back. As Greg span to see what he wanted Mycroft's lips crashed against his. Before Greg's brain could realise what was happening his body had taken over. His fingers laced in the ginger hair of the older boy and his other hand flat on Mycroft's back trying to pull him closer. But there was no point. Mycroft had pushed himself as close as physically possible to the birthday boy and their lips began to dance together.

Dimmy who had been sat to the sofa chatting to the people who had entered and just sat with him stood to get a drink, falling back at the image of mashed lips and soft moans hit him mere inches from his face. "Fuck!" He said as Sally, who was sat next to him looked up and gasped. "You owe me a tenner Mickey boy." She said with a soft chuckle.

**You at Greg's party?**

Sherlock frowned as he phone beeped. He laid on the grass as he read the words that flashed on his screen. "John Watson." He grinned as he opened the message. John was Sherlock's best and only friend. They were the new bad boys in town since Mycroft got "too old" to play with his brother.

_Yeah. Please come. I've messed up with Molly and I need your help! SH_

John giggled at the reply as he walked round the corner into Greg,s street. He showed Sarah who was walking with him. "Bet he did it in the first 10 minuets..." She said. "Bet it was before 2 minuets." He replied as he laced their fingers together.

Sarah and John had been dating for 2 weeks now and this was the first time she would meet everyone in Johns fascinating story's.


End file.
